Project Summary The overarching goal of the NYU Behavioral Medicine and Sleep Disorders (BSM) Institute is to continue building capacity to address a critical deficiency in the academic workforce. This will be achieved by providing congruent mentored learning experience to an additional cadre of URM faculty pursuing careers in cardiovascular (CV) risk reduction via implementation of translational behavioral models. The Institute commences with a 2-week didactic program (Summer I), followed by on-going consultation with a Mentoring Team, monthly webinars, a mid-year meeting to present work in progress and scientific findings, and ending with a 1-week follow-up program (Summer II). The initial 2-week didactic sessions focus on methodology, biostatistics, ethical conduct in research, behavioral medicine and sleep disorders topics, and intensive grant writing workshops. The 1-week follow-up program provides URM mentees with opportunities for one- on-one interactions with NHLBI staff; participation in NIH Mock Study Section; and peer proposal critiques. In partnership with distinguished investigators at New York University and NHLBI staff, we will implement and evaluate the BSM curriculum throughout the 5-year period. Together with the Coordination Core (CC), we will apply our established evaluation protocol to assess effectiveness of the Institute and to track mentees? progress for 5 years post completion. Outcomes include: 1) number of professional presentations and peer-reviewed publications; 2) leadership positions; 3) career awards; and 4) federal and non-federal grants. Mentees? characteristics predicting academic success will be measured pre and post enrollment. The specific aims are: 1) to select qualified junior URM faculty with potential to contribute to current knowledge of behavioral and biomedical models used to reduce risk of CV-related diseases; 2) to increase mentees? self-efficacy to pursue a BSM career, achieved via active coaching to realize their Individual Development Plan and acquisition of expertise in applying translational behavioral tools; 3) to work with the CC to administer the Small Research Project; 4) to provide congruent mentorship to mentees, enabling their transition into independent investigators; 5) to provide mentees with intensive individualized training and guidance in grant writing using new NIH review criteria; and 6) to evaluate effectiveness of the Institute ensuring milestones are achieved in timely manner. The Co-Directors will work directly with the CC to execute BSM?s programmatic activities, implement program evaluation plan, monitor mentees? progress during enrollment, and tracking mentees? academic achievements. Successful completion of this renewed Institute will establish and maintain a network of 48 well-trained URM faculty, applying evidence-based methods to improve health equity in disparity communities.